


seal our secrets with a kiss

by chalantness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalantness/pseuds/chalantness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows about her tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seal our secrets with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For and prompted by [samcheese1](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2620198).

No one knows about her tattoo.

She got it shortly after moving to Beacon Hills, when people didn't so much as glance her way and she'd hated every second of living here, of leaving all of her friends behind and having to start all over again in the middle of her high school career. She was upset with her parents, too, but couldn't quite bring herself to shut them out or even be brat about everything. She wasn't raised that way and considering how slow-going her social life was then shutting out the only two people who paid any attention to her would've been stupid.

Anyway, she had money saved up and sat on the idea for a few days before actually going through with it.

It hurt like _hell_. There'd been tears, but she hadn't really cried or screamed or anything, which the guy told her afterward was really impressive considering over the ribcage was one of the most painful places to get a tattoo. (Yeah, thanks for the warning.)

Obviously she was in a little pain for a few days afterward, and she was definitely paranoid about her parents finding out about it until she realized that because of where it is, it's always covered. Most days she doesn't even think of it and figures she probably won't have to for a while, until it gets hot enough to go swimming and she wants to wear a bikini.

In fact, when Scott first sees it, it takes her a second to catch on.

They've been… They're great— _really_ great.

She really, really likes him, and she's lucky he's just as crazy about her, too. She's also kind of lucky that she's some mythical Japanese creature she used to read about in children's books, which is a really weird thing to think, but honestly, she's convinced it's the reason she stood a chance with Scott and became friends with _his_ friends as quickly as she did. Stiles had described it as the freaks having to stick together and there's probably no better way of putting it. Otherwise, it'd be hard to imagine someone as shy and admittedly nerdy as her being best friends with a girl as pretty and popular as Lydia, or a guy as funny as Isaac or as sarcastic and snarky as Stiles. It's one of those twist of fate things, she supposes.

Anyway, the first time Scott sees her tattoo, they're in his room with the house totally to themselves and they're _supposed_ to be researching.

But he was looking over her shoulder to see her laptop screen and she'd sort of shivered when she felt his breath warm against her neck, and their eyes met and his face is _right there_ , and then his lips are pressing against hers as he rolls her back onto the mattress, kissing her a little harder.

His fingers dip underneath her blouse and she gasps a little.

"Is this alright?" She knows he's worried. She's a virgin and she knows he isn't, and she wants him to be her first—maybe even her _only_. "Can I…"

He tugs at the hem of her shirt and she hopes she doesn't look as eager as she feels.

"Yeah, you can," she breathes.

He kisses her slowly as he undoes the buttons on her blouse, pausing after he's finished and then kissing her one last time before pulling back a little. She can feel herself totally blushing as he pulls her shirt open, eyes tracing down her body, and he gets that _smile_ on his face as his fingertip skim over her ribs, making her shiver delicately.

"Pretty," he mumbles, running his fingers over that same spot again. "What do they… what do they stand for?"

She furrows her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Your tattoo," he says and she shifts beneath him, pulling herself up a little so she can get a proper look at the tattoo curving up her ribcage, following the scoop of her bra. She blinks in surprise and Scott gives her a dimpled smile. "Did you forget it was there?"

"I did," she admits with a laugh. He chuckles softly. "They're, um… they're swallows—the birds?"

He nods. "So, why swallows, though?"

"Well, they mean, um… like, a bunch of stuff," she says lamely, feeling nervous. It's probably because she doesn't want to sound like an idiot in from of him, but she's never had to explain this to anyone before and she never really thought of how she would. "They mean things like love, faith, freedom… And I like all of those meanings. I got them for those reasons, too. But they're also a symbol of hope and kind of rebirth, because they're one of the first birds that come back after winter. And after I moved to here, I guess I just…"

"Needed a little hope?" he guesses. She smiles and nods, biting her lower lip a little as he traces his thumb over the silhouettes inked into her skin again. "I like them."

"You do?"

"Yeah, of course," he says, meaning it. Looking at the tattoo again, he adds, "So, has anybody else seen them, or know about them?"

"No," she says, and she doesn't know why it comes out so softly. He meets her eyes. "You're the only one."

She's talking about more than just her tattoos, and considering the way he smiles at her and leans over, kissing her a little harder and heavier than before, she thinks he probably understood that, too.

(Later, after dinner with Scott and Melissa and as she and Scott are washing the dishes, she feels his knuckles brush over her tattoo through her shirt and she flinches, letting out a surprised yelp as she turns to meet his knowing smile. Melissa tells him not to tickle the girl and the two of them just laugh.)


End file.
